Question: Steve had $48$ chocolates but decided to give $8$ chocolates to each of his $f$ coworkers. How many chocolates does Steve have left? Write your answer as an expression. chocolates
Solution: Let's see what happens as the number of coworkers increases: Number of coworkers Number of chocolates left ${1}$ $48-8 \cdot {1} = 40$ ${2}$ $48-8 \cdot {2} = 32$ ${3}$ $48-8 \cdot {3} = 24$ Number of coworkers Number of chocolates left ${f}$ $48-8 \cdot {f} = 48-8f$ The answer: $48-8f$